Adventure Fit For Heroes
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Amy tries to change her old past ways and to start a fresh, new life of her own. But that's not something easy to accomplish when Sonic doesn't let that happen. Sonamy Oneshot. Real fluffy.


Amy Rose, a young, innocent, female hedgehog watched the glowing moon before her, shivering from the cold wind wrapping around her figure. Crickets chirping and odd noises from the lake was the only thing she heard as she continued to watch silently.

There were plenty of stars out in the night, which would easily be recognized as a later time in the night. The sky was fresh dark blue, beautifully serving as the background for the full moon, which had casted its shadow onto the lake below, with its reflection beautifully swaying with the ripples of the water.

Amy sighed as her green eyes looked to the dull grass below, watching as they swayed to the cold touch of the wind. She felt herself shiver once more, and she instinctively moved her hand to her arm, rubbing continuously for some warmth to form. She would've worn a jacket if she had known that she'd be out this late.

The cold temperature of the air around her wasn't entirely what she had been focused on. What she was, and recently, worried about was her long-time, loving friend: Sonic the Hedgehog. Of course, she'd been waiting for him in that area for quite some time now, probably from around mid-afternoon. But, it was alright,

She didn't carry a watch anyway.

She sat down on the bench behind her once more, making sure to keep her arms wrapped around herself to contain a moderate lukewarm temperature. She found that the beauty of the lake was enough to satisfy her patience. Normally, she'd be screaming and stomping around, throwing a tantrum like a stubborn, little child, but, she felt that her past was quite ridiculous and she'd have to maintain her patience in order to keep _him_ around. It was probably why he kept running away.

She'd been too clingy.

After all the years she had known him, it finally took her to realize that during all those times she wanted to play the part as a damsel in distress, she was clinging onto him. Becoming _obsessed._ Obviously, she hadn't been the only one, with the whole town and world practically loving the guy, but she'd been his _friend._ How could he put up with a fangirl as his friend, who clings onto him every minute of the day?

That's when she decided to just lay back a bit and not act so selfish because of him. They were good friends, yes, but it wasn't like they were dating or anything. No reason to get clingy, so she finally decided to just lay off and stay off. Tails had been a bit concerned, with him saying that she'd been acting different than she normally did, but Amy finally felt like she did a change that, not only would affect Sonic positively, but to her as well.

Ever since then, she'd been more focused onto herself and to tend to her own business and interests. She found out that she had been a fond reader, managing to stay unique and creative by finding her own tastes and desires to do so. She'd found very good books during this time of reading, and she'd gained knowledge more of life itself from them. It's worth living, and if you don't want to live it at all, it's obviously not worth for the good parts or special parts to come towards you to experience it.

She found that her life HAD been quite exciting and eventful, with her being kidnapped many times, but saved by her hero repeatedly. That was a girl's dream alone in her city. To be kidnapped by the villain Dr. Eggman, and to end up in Sonic's arm while being carried away from his villain's dreadful base. And to have that as a pattern would be to _die_ for.

She took it for granted, yes, with it being quite the schedule it is, but she found that she just wanted a normal life like anyone else. Being friends with a famous person was eventful itself, yes, but she just wanted to know what it'd be like to walk down the streets without having to worry about a robot attacking you, or anything like that. To be able to shop for clothes without everyone gawking at you like you're abnormal. To be _normal._

Was that all she could ask for? To be treated like any other citizen without any paparazzi on her back? That's what she'd wish for every night, and to have all of her loving friends by her side, including Sonic. So, why was it so hard to get? From Sonic being one of her friends, making that the only importance of her?

Heck no. She wanted to be an individual, not known for her friendship or any relationship she'd had with anyone. That's why she wanted to be independent, without wanting Sonic to always be there for her. She learned that he won't be, and that's why she trained herself with a hammer. She wasn't entirely skilled with it, but it was something to use, alright. Unless she'd suddenly got Knuckles like Knuckles', then she wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

But, that'd never happen, so she just learned how to use a hammer, and took some Self Defense classes. She thought it'd be a great step towards her new change of her life. Of course, Vanilla was hesitant to agree, but she did say that the Self Defense classes was a good step, since she took some herself, but she did suggest for Amy to not change her life _entirely._

"Some people just like the way you are, Amy." Vanilla would say as she'd serve the pink hedgehog a cup of tea.

Then Cream would always add, like the innocent child she is, "Yeah, Ms. Amy! I like you the way you are!"

And that didn't really help on Amy's decision at all.

Knuckles didn't really care at all, and she couldn't get a word out of Shadow. Rouge had been too busy with gems, and all her other friends had their own business to tend to, even the Chaotix. She decided that she needed her own business to have and to do so she wouldn't be visiting Vanilla and Cream so often.

She'd been trying out for a few jobs, but it'd been a bit hard to do, figuring she didn't have as many talents, and how she was an animal, while humans were the ones with her application. She managed to get a job as a waitress for a restaurant, but they had fired her from her lack of "speed."

And she didn't find that coincidental, either.

Since then, she'd been having a little trouble to find a job that suited her. She even had considered being a model, since, according to the cameras already on her, she'd be a hit. But, having second thoughts, she declined the idea, figuring she'd have at least a bit more of a respectable job. So, she had been a little shy about her appearance, so what?

Amy continued to watch the moon before her, seeing how it was the only amusement she could have at the moment. She didn't even understand why she had been still waiting. If she listened to her conscience, she'd been in her warm, dry home, instead of in the cold watching a lake, waiting for someone whom might even come the next day.

Amy sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned against the bench. She was crazy, and she'll admit it. But, she'd wait an eternity for Sonic. And if that made her clingy, so be it. She missed her friend. He'd been away fighting for the world itself to save it, and she wouldn't miss the chance of being the first to see him from his arrival back.

It was a few minutes of her resting her eyes for when she had heard a voice that made her jump. She felt her eyes open and look around, soon to land on a certain someone sitting next to her on the bench.

She rubbed her eyes, disbelieving the sight. "_Sonic?_"

"That's my name." He winked, leaning on the bench some more.

Amy had leaned out, about to hug him, but stopped, awkwardly sitting back into her spot. "G-Great to see you."

Sonic arched a brow in confusion. "Gee? Are you okay?"

It was her turn to be confused. "W-What?"

Sonic shrugged casually. "Just thought you'd give me a normal tight hug like you'd usually do when I get back."

Amy sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned on the bench herself. "Yeah, I'm over that."

Sonic sounded a bit caught off guard. "Come again?"

"I said I'm over it." Amy repeated, shrugging. "I'm way too clingy, and I wished you would've told me sooner."

Sonic shook his head with his famous smile marked on his muzzle. "Amy, you're not clingy."

Amy opened her eyes, giving him a look. "Not clingy? Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm Sonic." He gave her a wink. "But, seriously, you were never clingy. By all means, you were just giving a friendly gesture a little more than usual. Being clingy is where you'd cling onto me and prevent me from going on another adventure. You never do that, and you'd rather wait for me to return than stop me going. Sometimes go on with me. _THAT_ is a friendly gesture, not a clingy one."

Amy was about to say something, but paused, replaying his words in her mind. He was _right,_ but she did feel that she had still been clingy. She just sighed again, not saying anything. She didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"How'd it go?" She suddenly blurted out.

Sonic shrugged, "Ah, well, you know, the usual. Egghead gives up, gives me what I want, I destroy all his belongings and base, then run off and back here. Except this time, he added in new robots. So, that's why it took me awhile to get back."

"I can tell." Amy murmured very lowly, looking around at their dark background.

Sonic just chuckled, to her surprise. He then shook his head with a smile. "I can't believe you stayed, Amy."

"I'd wait forever." Amy blurted out again, looking down so she stared at her lap. She meant it, but she thought she said it a little quicker for it to be convincing enough.

"I know you would," Sonic scooted a bit closer, but not as much, to her disappointment. "That's why I never want to leave you. You'd wait for me, even if I ended up dying. It's a real disappointment, you know."

"And what would be a disappointment?" Amy felt herself snap. Sonic didn't flinch, but only watched her with an attentive expression.

"Seeing you just wait around for me instead of trying to have an adventure of your own. To do what you want without caring about me or any others. That's all I actually really wanted,"

Amy felt her eyes widen as Sonic had then held her small, delicate hands in his strong, firm ones.

"-For you to be free and to not wait around like you're in a cell. That's the only one flaw I can find in you, Amy. And, lately, I've seen that you've been trying to spot out an adventure of your own, but yet you seem a bit determined to have it all by yourself and encourage yourself that you'd be happy alone, but, in reality, you wouldn't, because then you wouldn't have anyone by your side through it all."

He took a breath, scooting a bit forward so that their knees were touching. He then looked back to Amy, making eye contact with her.

"I want you to have an adventure, but yet I don't want you to have a wrong one, either. Lately, you HAVE been acting distant and have been ignoring the friendly, normal side of you. I can understand why Vanilla had been quite worried. You're trying to change yourself because you haven't been happen with the way you were, but yet you've been trying to define yourself the wrong way as you had been to your previous self."

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his spikes, grinning sheepishly. "-If THAT makes any sense."

Amy felt her eyes narrow, trying to piece his words together. When she did fit it into one puzzle, her eyes softened in realization. He was right. She HAD been disappointed with her past self and she had been trying to change herself entirely, trying to look for something new. But, she'd been a bit too selfish and tried to change herself all just for herself, ignoring the others that cared about her before. She tried to blank them out and to just restart life, but it isn't as simple as that. You have your friends that care too much to let you change and to let you go. Obviously, Sonic was one of those friends.

She felt her eyes tear up as she then embraced the hedgehog, sobbing into his shoulder. Sonic only caressed her back in silence, returning the hug. It took a few moments of silence for Amy's sniffles to start fading, with her staring at the bench behind her hero.

"You're right." She responded, enjoying the heat coming off from the both of them. "I have been selfish lately."

"Not my point entirely," Sonic grinned as he looked to the girl in his arms. "But, it is good to know that you realize your mistake before you'd make it. Changes are real good to make, Ames, but you can't try to re-define yourself and to restart your life. If you try to avoid your friends, they'll all come back to you because they care about you. If your friends avoid you, try to look for their real selves hidden away inside of them that they tried to hide, and try to embrace that and help correct their mistakes. If their real selves are permanently hidden, you move on and go to your true friends."

Amy slowly released from the embrace, smiling as she looked into Sonic's energized, green eyes. She didn't realize tears had been still forming until Sonic had wiped one off her face before it could fall. Her heartbeat was going a thousand of miles per minute. Boy, did she love the guy, as a friend, and more. But, obviously, he'd only return the friend part.

"Sonic, you'll always be my true friend." Amy smiled. "-And my hero."

"And you'll always be mine, for both." Sonic grinned.

Amy's smile faded a bit. "How am I your hero?"

"You help me realize the bright side of the world and how one person can maintain all the innocence of it and energy to try and accomplish whatever comes in her way." He grinned, brushing some hair from Amy's face. "-Remaining beautiful while she does."

Amy gasped, blushing rapidly as she turned her face to look away. Sonic just called her _beautiful._ She'd been called that many times before, but to hear it from Sonic himself just sent chills down her spine. Plus she'd been his _hero,_ and she'd never been anyone else's hero before.

She turned to him, "Sonic?"

He gave her a smile. "Yeah?"

The words left her lips before she could even think, "Take me on an adventure."

"Right now? Just you and me? Don't ya' think-"

"Please?" Amy eagerly asked, giving him the puppy eyes.

Sonic smirked before standing up, offering her his hand.

She didn't hesitate as she took it, standing up as they held hands, walking across the path onto their new adventure.


End file.
